Lymn Knob
Lymn Knob was a Republic Senator of Lotide during the Clone Wars. Bail Organa trained him in blaster pistol use, supplemented by his blaster training at shooting ranges (based off Shooting ranges of real life but with blasters). (Inquisition (Old Republic) and the Trial of Ahsoka Tano along with Krell trying to execute some of his clone soldiers proves penalty of death is existing in the Republic, also Senate Inquiry powers are shown when they call you for inquiry in SWTOR as a trooper.) First Meeting His two red protocol droids mostly used as butlers were finished being polished as a sign of his social class. He drank down some wine and then let it drop and shatter on the floor, looking to dispose of it as drinking was discouraged. He had only a few days ago worked with Burn on a mission. The senate discussed an inquiry on a Clone Commander who had been suspected of treason and secretly leading his men into suicide situations, only to miss all enemies and order a retreat quite often as described by his men, who's Jedi commander was killed by droids and a replacement was not ready yet. It was decided an inquiry would be held with the same room that an inquiry was performed on Meteor (Havoc Squad) years before and that Lymn would attend to get a grasp of how the senate worked more. Inquiry The soldier was brought in, escorted by 4 rookie Senate Commandos, this seemed like a simple non-dangerous investigation of treason. The Senate Commandos then fell in place as guards to the room. Lymn and several other senators were there. Lymn informed the soldier that treason in clones was extremely rare with Slick being one of the few cases and that it was more likely one clone was lying, not several others all at once. The soldier yelled That is only suspecting something, you have no proof! and then Lymn said Guards, search him. and the clone drew their pistols, spun the chair and fired at the guards, killing them then aimed at a Senator besides Lymn and maneuvered his way around the table to take them hostage. Lymn drew their pistol quickly and put a hole between the clone's eyes, the clone distracted with the other. Several guards stormed in and pushed several Senators into walls being Lymn and the others explained the situation to them. Lymn holstered his pistol and the body was carried away and reports taken into some holobooks (not belonging to the archives) to be delivered to the Vice Chair. Attempt on his life A sniper shot at Lymn, the sniper was rumored to be related to Rako hardeen the famous sniper who opened fire on Obi-Wan. The shot barely missed and the Jedi Ambassador advising Lymn on a recent Senate military discussion jumped into action and moved Lymn away behind a speeder for cover. They jumped on top of the speeder and deflected an incoming shot and tried to bring the sniper down with the force but the sniper ducked down out of their sight making the Jedi need to use force vision and locate them but by then the sniper was fleeing the apartment building to out the back door. However, Senate Commandos assigned to protect Lymn were already there once the sniping started and opened fire on stun and stunned the sniper. Consequences The sniper was taken to a military base and gave them a trial based on how the trials there usually went, once Ahsoka Tano having been given a similar trial. The Staff Aide persecuted on Lymn's side, viewing it as a good idea since the sniper had committed treason (being born in the Republic and a Republic citizen). The sniper tried to get out of it, stating it was just a job. BLAST YOUR JOB! screamed a representative under Lymn. BLAST YOU, YOU POLITION COWARD, COME FIGHT ME!' yelled the sniper, only to be told ''Our job is not to fight you, you insignificant scum, we do not brawl and risk our lives over pathetic scum like you! 'We shall have order!'' screamed the Vice chair and the room fell silent again for a few seconds. After an hour, the sniper was found guilty of treason against the Republic itself and sent to execution by firing squad in a lower part of the base to be done before the end of the day. Their leader who tried to call the sniper and ask about the job was instead heard by Shock Troopers who were in a command room who had the commlink along with other equipment of prisoners in a small box, to be transported to else where of the base soon. The Shock Trooper officer there reported this to a Senator and Republic Security force, supplemented by CSF officers raided the building that housed the leader after some tracing and the leader was shot dead as they exchanged fire with the forces trying to take him in from overturned tables. Death His house was raided by highly trained Mercenaries who were organized as an attachment to the CIS army, much to the distress of Bail Organa who drove from House Organa in a speeder upon seeing strange speeders arrive at a landing platform attached to the house which contained Lymn's speeder. Bail was assisted by 3 Senate Guards in his speeder and when they landed they discovered 5 guards dead and scattered across the platform, sent when the assassination attempt on Lymn happened. The CIS however had realized a sniper wasn't enough. Personal Bodyguards who were friends of Captain Gregor Typho were also dead, all of their pistols looted. The four stormed into the actual building, weapons forward and saw a lot of broken tables and cracked display cases of small artifacts and fallen shelves all over but also a small fire forming at one wall due to a flamethrower a mercenary was using, along with dead burnt bodies near by. Against the fountain was a table that stood, albeit a dead bodyguard with a vibrosword piercing through him and the table on it. Several mercenaries were also killed but not as many as the amount of guards overall. The mercenaries were still there and blasted one senate guard. Bail blasted the leader, not knowing it was and the command soon fell apart, resulting in many dead mercenaries and Bail and 2 guards firing from back outside, taking cover behind the two walls that should have had a door between them, had it not been sliced open by a slicer mercenary. The mercenaries eventually took out one more guard but were trapped and desperately tried to take out the rest of their enemies. A CSF speeder on patrol was flagged down by a guard and it saw the situation clearly and landed on a lower level of the house and contacted the Coruscant Guard as a military supplement. The officer existed their speeder with a flash light and blaster drawn, hearing reinforcements were close. He noticed a dead Jedi (the ambassador) who had been overcame by sonic rifles and was shot off of a higher level railing. The officer soon climbed the stairs and entered, backed by several Coruscant Guards, all with heavy weapons and Bandoliers. The clones and Senate Guards, lead by Organa managed to quickly put down the mercenaries who did not accept orders to surrender and killed a Shock trooper, clinging on to hope. They soon noticed Lymn dead in the corner, sitting down with his legs spread forward and a gapping hole in his chest from a heavy blaster pistol. Lymn had gone down fighting and had a hot pistol in his hand and a vibroknife which had an impaled mercenary attached to it in his other hand, the mercenary dead and on Lymn. 5 mercenaries who after investigation were discovered to have been killed by Lymn's blaster pistol lay dead in front of Lymn. Lymn was given a funeral, which many attended. He was remembered by several as a young but good man, for justice and one who gave their life gallantly fighting off enemies trying to kill him instead of cowering and dying pathetically: breaking to the CIS. End NOTE: IT SHOULD BE KNOWN, IF ANYONE HAS THOUGHTS OF BURN'S STORY BEING INNACURATE AND HAPPENS TO BE ON THIS PAGE DUE TO THE FACT THAT BURN IS GOOD WITH RIFLES IN SOME PAST IF NOT ONE PAST PAGES, IT IS THE SAME REASON KENOBI IS GOOD WITH BLASTERS WHEN HE FIGHTS GRIEVOUS IN EPISODE 3 AND DOES NOT MISS AND WHEN HE GETS SNIPER SHOTS IN THE CLONE WARS SHOW WHEN IN DISGUISE AS RAKO HARDEEN, INCREDIBLE SHOTS THAT I THINK EVEN TRAINED MERCS MISS- POSSIBLY THE FORCE (SEEMS COOL) OR LEARNING FROM SEEING CLONES FIGHT OR JEDI WEAPON SPECIALISTS!